


The Dangers of Sleep Eating and Shopping When You're Hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, please pray for habit's poor stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Habit's distaste for left-overs and his "waste not want not" tendencies are gonna do him in one of these days.





	The Dangers of Sleep Eating and Shopping When You're Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written stuffing before so this isn't really that good, sorry :U

Kamal Bora had always known that sleep walking was a thing. It wasn't until he started dating and then living with Boris Habit that he learned that sleep _eating_ was also a thing.

It didn't happen most nights, it was kind of a 'once in a blue moon' kinda thing. But every now and then, on those blue moon nights, Kamal would wake up in the morning and find himself alone in bed, and his partner passed out in front of an empty fridge in the kitchen.

This morning was one of those mornings.

Usually, Kamal would wake up with either a face full of curly red hair, or partially underneath a large green Russian. When he woke up to find neither of those things happening, he knew something was up. Kamal hoped that Boris had just gotten up to use the bathroom or something, but a groan from the kitchen told him today was not his lucky day.

Or Boris', for that matter, considering the groaning

Kamal peeked into the kitchen doorway to find his partner on the floor, in front of the fridge, frowning and caressing his rather full looking stomach. "You sleep-ate again," Kamal said, more as a statement than a question.

":-(" was Boris' only response. (How he managed to say that out loud, Kamal could never figure out.)

Kamal sighed. "C'mon, big guy, let's get you off the floor," he said as he walked over to Boris and began helping him up. As he did, he took a glance at the once fully stocked fridge, and frowned. All the food that he had literally JUST BOUGHT the day before yesterday was gone, save for a single jar of pickles that neither of them ever remembered buying. _Ah, well..._

"I should of ate somthing be-for goimg to bed last night..." Boris said, a hint of shame in his voice. Kamal patted him lightly on the back as he helped him to one of the kitchen chairs. Boris's gut gurgled loudly as he moved, and another small whine escaped his lips.

"Too much food huh?" Kamal asked.

"No, not real-ly. I'm just upset wtih myself :-(" Boris replied. He always felt ashamed when his night hunger got the better of him, even if he had no control over it.

"Hey now, it's okay, don't beat yourself up about it," Kamal said, and placed a reassuring hand on Boris' shoulder.

"But we have no foob now :-("

"We can buy more, doofus," said Kamal. "Besides, it's not like the food went to waste or anything."

":-o Thats's a good point," Boris responded. And it was! The food was going to be eaten anyway.

"How about I go fetch some food to restock the firdge while you take it easy here?" Kamal asked.

Boris nodded. "Sounds good 2me," he said. He wouldn't say he was overly stuffed, but he was definitely full to the point where laying back down and taking a nap sounded really, really nice.

\-----------------------

There was another downside to Boris' sleep eating besides just having to go out and buy more food first thing in the morning. It also meant that Kamal had to go without breakfast.

And shopping for food when you're hungry is _never_ a good idea.

Kamal had written a list of things they needed, and he tried his best to ONLY get what was on the list... but god damn, so many food items there looked so tempting, so tastey, so... NO. No, he wouldn't give in, they needed to save money, not spend it all on food that they probably wouldn't even be able to eat before it got out of date. Especially not that breakfast sausage that looked like it would go really well with some biscuits and hashbrowns, maybe some bacon- oooh, sausage and bacon omlette would be pretty great right about now, and he did just pick up some eggs...

\-------------------------

Yeah, sleeping on a full stomach pretty much always felt great. The nice, full feeling sat heavy, but not too heavy, in Boris' middle, weighing him down onto the mattress. It didn't take very long before he fell back asleep. It was one of those peaceful, dreamless slumbers, resting his mind as well as his body. He probably would've stayed like that for much longer if not for the sound and smell of something in the kitchen drawing him back into the waking world. He got up, got dressed (so as not to feel too lazy), and then strode into the kitchen to see what Kamal was up to. As Boris had guessed, cooking up a late-ish breakfast was what Kamal was up to.

A very big late-ish breakfast. _Oh, goodness._

It was a half-eaten spread of breakfast sausage, golden hashbrowns covered in ketchup, some very fatty strips of bacon, and fluffy biscuits, buttered up and with syrup drizzled on top. At the other end of the table was Kamal, finishing off what looked like the remains of an omelette and downing it with a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Bor-Bor. Have a nice nap?" Kamal said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It was love-ily, thamks. Did u have a nice brekfest?"

"Yeah," Kamal started, leaning back into his chair, "but now it's my turn to feel stupid, 'cause I made too much. I've already eaten all that I can. But I guess we can just turn this into left-overs."

"Yes, we could..." said Boris, looking over the spread. It all smelled so divine, but he doubted it'd be as good re-heated as it probably was right now... They might not eat the left-overs... It'd be a waste of good, freshly cooked food...

Boris went over to the cabinets, grabbed him a plate, fork, and knife, and then went to over to the table and begame filling up a plate for himself.

"Uh, Boris? You can't honestly tell me you're still hungry?" asked Kamal

"O but I am!" Boris lied. "Your cooking is so-o good, it would be a shame 2not eat it fresh!" Kamal just gave him a look as he sat down with his plate of food. He decided to take a bite of the sausage first, and to Kamal's credit, it really was delicious. Boris' tongue was certainly enjoying the food, but his stomach, on the other hand, gurgled at him as if to warn him that if he put anything else in there, there would be Problems. And yet, he still swallowed it, despite the warnings. His admittedly already snug shirt started to feel even more snug from just that one sausage. But he still went for another. After that, he moved onto the bacon, which, while tasty, felt like a real chore to chew. Thankfully there weren't that many strips, but he he saw how many hasbrowns and biscuits were left, and frowned a little.

"You know you really don't have to do this, Boris," said Kamal, sounding just a little bit concerned. "If you're too full we can just stick this all in the fridge and eat it later."

Boris' quickly swapped his frown for a smile again and replied, "No no no! I'm hungree as a horse!" he lied again, this time his taught stomach seemingly calling him out on his bullshit with an ominous gurgle. "B-sides, it wouldn't taste as good heated bac up!" To make his point, he shoved an entire hashbrown into his maw and quickly chewed and swallowed it.

Ohhhhhh that was a mistake. He could feel the buttons of his flower-print shirt straining hard to stay on now, green flesh peeking through the holes between them. Boris tried his best to keep smiling and acting like he was enjoying the food by shoving another hashbrown in his face. He spent a bit longer chewing this one before sending it down to join the rest of the food packed together in the tight confines of his stomach. He forced the last one down with some effort, and then looked at the three biscuits left, trying oh so hard to hide how much he really did not want to eat them.

He didn't hide it very well, evidently, as Kamal piped up again. "Boris. Stop. You're gonna hurt yourself," he said, the concern very clear in his voice this time.

All this seemed to accomplish was Boris shoving a wholeass big fluffy biscuit into his face like he did with the hashbrown. He swallowed, and then immediately started whining, the fake smile gone from his face completely. That had Kamal up out of the chair and at Boris' side in an instant.

"I don'nt feel so go-od :-(" Boris whimpered. His stomach groaned to reaffirm his statement. "Do u think you could- urlg- help? I hear'd belly rubs help t his kind of thing."

"Sure thing, big guy." Kamal went to unbutton his over-stuffed partner's shirt, and was shocked by what he saw. Boris' stomach was so large, two buttons had apparently already popped off, the last one looking like it was ready to go at the slightest touch. When Kamal went to undo it, sure enough, it did pop off. Boris let out a moan as his stomach was finally freed from the too tight shirt. Kamal carefully laid his hands on Boris' large, round middle, and found it had barely any kind of give to it. No wonder, it's full of a week's groceries and a big breakfast, after all. He moved his hands in gentle circles over the taught green flesh, eliciting another moan from Boris. His stomach grumbled, and a loud belch escaped him, alleviating some of the tightness in his gut, giving it just the tiniest amount of give. Kamal kept up his work, massaging Boris' belly and trying to soothe it, even if just a little bit.

Eventually, Boris spoke up. "Kamal?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I'd like to lay down a-gan," Boris said.

Kamal helped Boris up out of the chair (with some difficulty) and walked him back into the bedroom. He eased Boris down onto the bed and helped him get into a comfy position, and was about to leave after that, but then Boris made A Face at him that begged him to stay. So he did, getting his shoes off and climbing into the bed to lay beside Boris. Kamal laid there, facing Boris, who then reached out and ran a few clawed fingers through Kamal's hair. Kamal blushed a little, and Boris smiled. They both moved closer to each other (Kamal being careful not to put too much pressure on Boris' stomach) and embraced. Due to their big size difference, Kamal's face was buried in Boris' chest, and he could hear his noisily churning gut loud and clear this close up. He sighed- body sounds were always oddly soothing to Kamal, like heartbeats and breathing and stuff, and digestion noises turned out to be much of the same for him.

Boris placed his chin on the top of Kamal's head and hmmmed in contentment, the over-stuffed pain in his gut fading away in this moment of bliss.


End file.
